


our love is endless

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, minhyuk is just rly whipped for hyungwon, soft, they're both so cute, wonho is only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "our bodies may die, but our souls are timeless, and our love is endless."





	our love is endless

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's been a long time nd i am back again with another contribution to this tag (and a failed attempt in writing a fluff) :"D enjoy reading nd i hope you'll all like this uwu

if beauty was a person, he would be chae hyungwon. minhyuk claims this as a fact, and kihyun thinks it's an exaggeration.

"when will you ever stop talking about your boyfriend? i'm getting sick of it." kihyun would always tell him as soon as he starts his rant about how beautiful hyungwon is, and yet, he still listens to the other guy's rants all the time.

"no, you don't understand it, kihyun! hyungwon is really beautiful, majestic, and ethereal. he's like the moon that glows so beautifully and you can't take your eyes off him, and he just emits this aura that i can't even explain, but the point is his beauty is timeless; it's unreal." 

"shut it, minhyuk, i've heard that a lot of times already." 

there was no lie in it, though. hyungwon truly is the most beautiful person minhyuk has ever laid eyes on, and he would be lying if he said he didn't fell in love the moment he saw the other for the first time. 

 

 

they first met around somewhere when spring has just started, and they were both nineteen; so young and unaware of the secrets of the universe. 

_"i'm minhyuk, it's nice to meet you." minhyuk says, his smile so wide he almost cannot feel his cheeks anymore. the latter smiles back at him, his smile bright enough to be able to replace the sun_ .

_"likewise. my name is hyungwon." the latter replies, shaking his hand, and who would've thought that that handshake would blossom into a beautiful relationship_ .

 

minhyuk is twenty-six now, and hyungwon is twenty-five. they live together already, and hyungwon makes a living by writing novels and modelling sometimes, while minhyuk paints and sells his arts. he also works as a barista in wonho's café every weekend. it's nice and he loves how his life is right now, he loves how everything feels perfect and okay. 

 

 

they were both twenty-one when they moved in together, and it was tough at first, having to apply for several jobs to make money and pay for their bills and expenses, but being with each other strengthened the both of them.

_"we can go through this, minhyuk. after we're done with college, we can finally have a stable job and have enough money to buy a house."_ hyungwon would say to him every time he's down and feels like giving up, and it would be enough to keep him going.

they were always there for each other in times of struggles, and minhyuk is thankful hyungwon never left him despite how shitty he thinks he is. (hyungwon begs to disagree, knowing minhyuk is the most beautiful person—inside and out.)

 

*

 

it's nighttime already and the moon is out and the stars are widely spread on the sky, forming constellations, and minhyuk can't help but to think how beautiful it is. perhaps this is the effect of being in love. people starts to find beauty in everything in life once they start to love someone, and it's wonderful, _love is wonderful_ .

"what are you thinking about?" hyungwon curiously asks, popping minhyuk's bubble of thoughts.

minhyuk looks at the other guy, who, he has forgotten, had been there next to him since earlier. 

"oh, hyungwon."

"that's me." minhyuk rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's response, turning back his attention to the night sky.

"i was just thinking about... _stuff_ ..what would've happened if i hadn't met you? i don't think i would even be able to find love and beauty in this lifetime and it's just, i'm so thankful to have you, hyungwon. no words can ever express how much i love you." he voices out his thoughts freely, knowing how the latter loves it when he's being like this, and truthfully, minhyuk loves it, too. he loves how he can completely be his self when he's with hyungwon, he loves how he doesn't need to put on a façade in front of the guy. minhyuk is also thankful for that.

hyungwon reaches out to hold minhyuk's hands, looking straight at his boyfriend's eyes, "hey, i think we'd still meet each other no matter what. we're soulmates and i like to believe that we were also lovers in our past lives, and we will be lovers again in our next, and next next lives. our bodies may die, but our souls are timeless, and our love is endless." 

with that, minhyuk begins to feel at ease, all of his worries disappearing like bubbles, and he's glad—of course, he's glad that he has hyungwon, and he's thankful. he always will be thankful for hyungwon. 

"thank you, hyungwon. i really wouldn't know what i'd do without you." minhyuk says, his voice soft and gentle, almost like a whisper, but loud enough for the taller guy to hear.

"then marry me. i'll get you a hundred of dogs to make you happy." this surprises the older, but he shrugs it off, knowing it could be a _joke_ . (a tiny part of him wishes it isn't.)

"what about a thousand?" hyungwon only snorts, getting the exact reply he expected his boyfriend would say. 

"don't be too unrealistic, minhyuk. a thousand is a lot, we won't be able to take care of all of them." 

he really thought hyungwon was joking about the marriage thingy, but was taken aback when his boyfriend knelt before him and took out a small, red box, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring. 

"so? will you marry me?" he asks, voice shakily.

minhyuk can only stare in surprise, tears pooling his eyes. he's happy, _so happy_ that he cannot even speak, can't move, can't register everything that's happening. he should've expected this to happen; wanted it already, but now that it's happening, he doesn't know how to react. 

hyungwon patiently waits for his reply, palms starting to sweat in anxiety. _what if minhyuk says no? what if minhyuk rejects him? what if—_

"oh my god, hyungwon, yes, yes, yes." all the negative thoughts surrounding hyungwon's mind all faded into nothingness with just a sentence—a simple sentence but means so much to him. happy isn't even the perfect word to describe how he feels. he's beyond happy that he feels like jumping and kissing minhyuk and screaming at the whole world to let them know that he will finally marry the person he loves the most. 

he stands up on his feet and crushes minhyuk into a tight hug, kissing his boyfriend a lot of times while whispering a lot of _thank you's_ . minhyuk can't help but to giggle at how cute hyungwon is.

 

+

 

_"don't you think a hundred of dogs is a lot to take care of?"_

_"oh my god hyungwon, shut up. we've talked about this already and you can't change my mind."_

_"it was worth a try, though."_

_"whatever, i love you, you dumbass."_

_"i know, i love you too. so much."_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if it feels rushed n also bc it's short!! i hope u guys enjoyed reading tho hehe


End file.
